legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Silence Reigns S2 P2/Transcript
(The heroes are seen sitting in the living room as Jack, Miles and Richie are seen shivering after being melted free from Erin's ice) Jack: Can't...f-f-feel...my l-legs... Richie: I-I-I think...my eyes are f-freezing up. Miles: I-I'm going numb... Omega: We did give you guys fair warning. Izuku: Don't mess with Erin like that. Jack: S-Shut up... Sammy: Pop...sicles.... Omega: That's right Sammy! Pearl W-Why did she f-f-freeze us to...? Zulu: We h-h-helped Alex... Omega: You also participated in the plan. Momo: You were practically asking for it. Charlie: B-B-But he's f-fine now. Uraraka: You guys still did something that could have scared Alex for life. At least she let Shoto thaw you all out. Foxtrox: I still di-di-didn't like it... (At that moment Alex and Erin come in. The group that was frozen looks in fear) Alex: Hey guys. How's it going? Chilling out? Miles: S-s-s-screw you... Erin: *Takes a seat next to Jack* Hey there handsome. Jack: D-D-D-Don't talk to m-m-me. Erin: Awwww, what's wrong? You don't gotta be so cold-hearted with me. Jack: V-V-Very f-f-funny... Sammy: It's....cold.... Omega: It's is pretty chilly in here now. Miles: G-G-Gee, w-wonder why. Erin: Aww come on you guys can't stay mad at me. *Snuggles closer to Jack* Right Jackie? Jack: I-I-I can and will stay mad. Erin: Well how about I make it up to you? Jack: H-H-How? Charlie: C-Curing f-f-frostbite? Miles: S-Something? Erin: Well you guys can have Shoto heat you up a little. *To Jack* But for you, I had something else in mind. Jack: E-E-E-Erin nothing you d-do will make up- (At that moment Erin starts to kiss Jack. After a moment he starts to kiss back. The group all groans) Richie: Oh c-c-come on! Alex: Erin not in front of me! Scott: God everytime! Omega: Not in front of Sammy please! Zulu: T-That doesn't h-h-help anyone. Pearl: I-I think I'm g-g-gonna go find a heater. Charlie: S-Same. Miles: W-W-Wait for u-us guys. (As the Targhuls leave Erin and Jack stop kissing) Erin: How's that? Jack: … N-Nice as that w-was... I'm still c-c-cold... Erin: In that case... *Sits on Jack's lap and hugs him* I'll keep you warm. Jack: … *Hugs Erin* … O-Okay... I f-forgive you. Alex: On my life... Scott: Do you guys always have to do that in front of everyone? Alex: I mean we're not saying it's bad, it's just that- Erin: You're jealous that we found love and none of you guys haven't. (The entire room falls silent) Alex:.... Not cool Erin... Not cool at all... Izuku: That was a low blow... Erin: It's the truth isn't it? Alex: We're-We're just not ready for that stuff! Erin: I don't know Alex, I always see how much you keep eyeing Jessica in class. (Alex stands stunned) Alex: I told you Erin! We're just friends! Erin: You keep telling yourself that! Alex: WE ARE! Miles: W-Wow A-Alex. You s-s-seeing someone? Alex: NO! Izuku: Who's Jessica? Erin: She's one of Alex's friends at school. Everytime he's not with me, he's usually hanging out with her. Jack: O-Oh yeah..! N-Now I remember! Alex: ERIN!! Erin: What? We've never told our friends about our classmates at school. Alex: I don't care that's- Momo: Is Jessica a gifted? Richie: H-How long you b-been friends? Alex: Uhhhh.... Erin: Oh they've been friends for about a month now! They started hanging out right after we defeated Puppetmaster. I think she thinks of him as a hero. Alex: Oh my god Erin... Erin: As for her Gift, she.... Hmm... Alex does she have a Gift? What was it again? Alex: She uhhhh...She's a psychic too. Jack: Yooo! What? Miles: They do match! Alex: Oh my god, first my sister makes out right in front of me, now this...? Where's a Villain Attack when you need one!? ???: Did someone say villain?! (The heroes look out toward the door) Mina: Huh? Omega: The hell was that? ???: Prepare yourselves... (A Shadow with a strange mask enters through the door as he preforms an entrance) ???: For you have been met by the amazing-! (The Shadow trips on a wire as he falls to the ground and gets back up) ???: Ow...That hurt. Anyway as I was saying, you Defenders have been met by the amazing Nova! Alex: What? Miles: N-Never heard of him. Erin: Jack? Jack: N-Nope. Never heard of him. Nova: Are... Are you for real right now? Do you seriously not know who I am? (The Defenders all look at each confused) Sammy: N...No....va.... Nova: Goddammit Stone, you said you mentioned me to these kids. Anyway, are you heroes ready to face true terror? Bakugo: What, are you gonna show off your star collection? Mina: Do you collect spaceship models or something? Nova: I'm not a spaceman! But if it's space and reality you want, it's space and reality you'll get. Alex: Ah, he's a wizard. Nova: I am not a wizard either! Jack: Prove it. Nova: Fine then, if you want me to skip the pleasantries. (Nova charges up a purple energy blast as he aims it at the heroes) Alex: The hell? Nova: Since you kids don't want me to explain my plan, I guess I'll just enact it right now! (Nova fires the blast as it engulfs the heroes in white light as they yell out. It then cuts to Alex as he's seen waking up slowly in the middle of a street at midnight alongside the other heroes) Alex: Aww...What the hell? Omega: What happened? *gasp* SAMMY! WHERE'S SAMMY?! Jack: Relax. He was on the couch. He should be fine. Omega: Oh thank god... Erin: Where...are we? Shoto: No idea. Alex: It looks like the city but...Last I checked, it wasn't in the dead of night. Jack: Or the death of the city. It's so quiet around here. Izuku: That can't be right. (Suddenly, the sound of laughter is heard in a nearby alleyway) Jiro: Huh? Kiro: The hell is that? Alex: Sounds like someone's having fun. Uraraka: We should check it out. (The group heads over to the alleyway) Alex: The hell...? Jack; What in the name of... (The group sees a woman being sprayed with green gas by a Targhul that is turned away from them) Charlie: No way... ???: Hmm? Is someone there? Uraraka: Wait... That voice... (The Targhul drops the woman as she dies from suffocation. The Targhul turns as he reveals himself as Romeo) Romeo: Oh well ain't this a little surprise? Alex: Romeo?! Romeo: The Defenders? Still alive? Well well what a good day this is! I've missed you guys! Erin: How? You're supposed to be dead! Romeo: Same with you. But me? I think I'm doing more than fine. Alex: What do you mean? Romeo: Last I checked, you kids were all suffocating and being driven mad with laughter last we met. Uraraka: What are you talking about!? We killed you and the Circle! Romeo: *Sees Uraraka* Wow if it isn't my favorite girl! Man will the kid be happy to see you alive again! Uraraka: The kid? (Another Targhul jumps down from the building as he lands next to Romeo) ???: Well well, what did I miss Romeo? Romeo: Quite a lot...Vapor. (The Targhul reveals himself to be Charlie. Only different from how the heroes seen him before) Charlie: Huh?? Uraraka: Ch-.... Charlie??? Vapor: Huh?? Uraraka??? You're alive??? Uraraka: *Looks back and forth* What... What's going- (Suddenly a couple of Tendrils are launched and they wrap up Uraraka. She cries out as she's pull by Vapor) Izuku and Charlie: URARAKA! Vapor: Huh. Could've sworn that the last we met, I shifted on you to the point that I skinned you alive. Charlie: What the hell is going on here?! Romeo: *Sees Charlie* Whoa! Vapor check it out! You got a twin! Vapor: *sees Charlie* … Well. This is odd. Uraraka: *Struggling* Charlie what are you doing!? Let go! Charlie: That's not me! What is wrong with you? Vapor: What? From what I can see, we are the same. Alex: This...This is impossible! How are- Nova: *voice* I told you I'd show you the reality of time and space kid. (The heroes look around) Erin: Nova... Nova: *voice* What you guys are seeing is your limbo, a reality where chaos reigns supreme over all. Alex: Another...timeline? Erin: Impossible. Nova: *voice* Maybe you should've let me explain when you had the chance. Now then, I'll be seeing you kids around later. Peace! (The voice dissipates as the heroes turn back to Romeo and Vapor) Vapor: So...You're me huh? Charlie: The better version of you. Vapor: Damn kid, you sound really down in the dumps. What say we put a smile on that face? Uraraka: Charlie wait please listen- Vapor: *Hands Uraraka to Romeo* Hold on to her. Don't do anything do her though. I want to make her smile personal. Romeo: Have fun kid. (Vapor walks out as he smirks at the heroes) Vapor: First things first, your friends need to go. Charlie: Huh? (Slime begins to ooze from Vapor's body as they form puddles that crawl toward the heroes) Vapor: Once they're dealt with, you and me can settle this face to face. Alex: Gah! What the hell?! (One of the slimes are seen attaching to Alex as he tries to pull it free) Alex: What's it doing?! Erin: Alex! (Erin feels as another slime jumps up and grabs onto her back) Erin: GAH!! Jack: Hold on! (Jack sees another slime jumping up before he dodges it and sets it aflame, burning it away) Jack: I'm coming! (Jack runs over to Erin and burns the slime away. As it dies, the two look over as the slime attached to Alex phases through his shirt) Alex: Oh no...Don't tell me! Erin: ALEX!! Vapor: Now I got him. Alex: Guys! Someone help me! Izuku: Hold on! (Izuku starts to run over to Alex) Vapor: I don't think so! (Vapor fires a tendril from his wrist that wraps around Izuku's ankle before he's pulled over by Vapor) Vapor: You're taking a little nap kid. (Vapor sprays Izuku with sleeping gas as he passes out) Vapor: Now then, where were we? (Vapor is suddenly pounced by Charlie before he's tossed away) Charlie: Why?! Vapor: Why? Because it feels great! (Vapor charges forward and rams his fist into Charlie's face, slamming him into the ground) Vapor: They don't appreciate us Charlie! (Vapor kicks Charlie in the head) Vapor: They think we're useless! Cowards! They never saw the good we did by bringing happiness to others around us! (Vapor grabs Charlie by the neck as he smiles at him) Vapor: So I decided that the world needed to be happy! Whether by force or through will power, I would make everyone in this world smile! Charlie: So that's it? You're forcing people to be happy? Vapor: It's the only way that peace can be achieved Charlie! Think about it, all your abilities can bring such happiness to others if you just try hard enough! And if you put your back into it, you can help your friends even in their darkest times! Charlie: You think that I'd really use my powers for such a heinous reason?! Vapor: You already do. Charlie: I use my powers to make my friends happy sure, but I would NEVER use them to force the happiness onto others! THAT IS NOT WHO I AM!!! Vapor: Maybe you're more than you think you are. Charlie: SHUT UP!! (Charlie uppercuts Vapor as he flies into the air and lands onto the ground) Vapor: There's that fighting spirit! Charlie: You're gonna pay for what you've done! You and Romeo both! Romeo: Kill that kid Vapor! Uraraka: Charlie be careful! Charlie: I plan on it! Vapor: Fine then. You're gonna get to watch your friends go mad all over again! Charlie: I doubt that! (Over with the others, Richie is seen combating against numerous slime puddles) Richie: I can't fight them off! GAAAAH!!! (Richie is seen as three slime puddles pounce him and begin bonding with him) Miles: RICHIE NO! Richie: N-N-No! Not again! *Starts laughing* Miles: Goddammit! (Miles switches his web shooters to fire concussive blasts as he aims at Alex and Richie) Miles: Guys, cover your ears! Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 2 Category:Transcripts Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe